Po the Panda
Po Ping (birthname: Lotus) is the titular protagonist of the Kung Fu Panda franchise. He is a panda bear, and one of Pooh's cousins. He is a waiter working with his adoptive father Mr. Ping's restaurant with dreams of being a Kung Fu warrior. He was soon chosen by Master Oogway to be the Dragon Warrior. After many training, he started to fight and defeated Tai Lung, and Po became the hero of China, and beloved by all peers. Trivia *He is voiced by Jack Black in the films and by Mick Wingert in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. *Po the Panda met Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda. *Po the Panda met Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda where it was revealed that he is Pooh and Baloo's cousin. *Po the Panda will meet Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, and their friends in ''Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda''. *Po the Panda will meet Kieran Quarles, Sora, and their friends in Kieran's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda. *Po the Panda will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends in ''Tino's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda''. *Po the Panda will help Pooh, Ash, Baloo and their friends to face Bowser and his goons in Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Enter the Dragon. *Po the Panda will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda. *Po the Panda will make his first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Po the Panda met SpongeBob SquarePants and his best friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda. *Po the Panda will meet Kyle the Otter in Kyle's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda and will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda 2. *Po the Panda will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. *Po the Panda will meet Doraemon and friends in Doraemon's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda. *Po the Panda will see Doraemon and friends again in Doraemon's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2. *Po the Panda will join the team in Doraemon's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 3. *Po the Panda will meet Code Red in Code Red meets Kung Fu Panda. *Po the Panda will appear as one of the Heroes in Infinity War. Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Winnie the Pooh relatives Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Idiots Category:Bears Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Former orphans Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Teenagers Category:Liars Category:Pure of Heart Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Comic Relief Category:Chefs Category:Martial Artists Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Hungry characters Category:Tricksters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Adopted Characters Category:Chinese-Accented characters Category:Winnie the Pooh's Ohana members Category:Bond Protectors Category:Life Savers Category:Overweight characters Category:Rescuers Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures Honorary Team Members Category:Angel Squads Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Hope Bringer Category:Genius Category:Big Good Category:In love heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Warriors Category:Master of Disguise Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Arrogant characters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Dimwit's Category:Animal Kindness Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Fighters Category:Doraemon's Adventures Team Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Shadow101815 Team Members Category:Comedians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Gyrokinetic Characters Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Revived characters Category:Revived Heroes Category:Sonja's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Forgivers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Twilight's Adventures members Category:Characters for Twilight's Adventures Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Males Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Kung Fu Panda Characters Category:A Character with a big appetite Category:Narrators Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:Pandas Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Characters voiced by Jack Black Category:Po the Panda's Adventure team Category:Dragon Warriors Category:Team founders